wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Life
Life,' '''the last element,Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects pg. 159 on iBooks is the element that seems to oppose death. Arcane Mysteries Before life began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light...and there was Void. Unfettered by the confines of time and space, the Light swelled across all existence in the form of a boundless prismatic sea. Great torrents of living energy flitted through its mirrored depths, their movements conjuring a symphony of joy and hope. The ocean of Light was dynamic and evershifting. Yet as it expanded, some of its energies faded and dimmed, leaving behind pockets of cold nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. This power was the Void, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself. The Void quickly grew and spread its influence, moving against the flowing waves of Light. The mounting tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of catastrophic explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 30-31 on iBooks The energies released by the clash of Light and Void raged across the nascent cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds without number. For long epochs, this ever-expanding universe-the Great Dark Beyond-broiled in a maelstrom of fire and magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 31 on iBooks An Astral Dimension The most unstable energies coalesced into an astral dimension known as the Twisting Nether. Light and Void collided and bled together at the edges of this realm, throwing it into turmoil. Although tangentially linked to the Great Dark Beyond, the Twisting Nether existed outside the borders of the physical universe. Even so, the Twisting Nether's volatile energies would occasionally tear through the veil of the Great Dark, flooding into reality and warping creation. Life's Spark The cataclysmic birth of the cosmos also flung shards of Light throughout reality. These shards suffused matter of myriad worlds with the spark of life, giving rise to creatures of wondrous and terrible diversity. The most common forms of life to appear were the elemental spirits-primordial beings of fire, water, earth, and air. These creatures were native to nearly every physical world. Many of them reveled in the turmoil that held sway over the early ages of creation. Occasionally, clouds of fractured Light gathered and gave shape to beings of far greater power, of far greater potential. Among these were the naaru, benevolent creatures composed of scintillating holy energies. When they gazed out across the immeasurable universe, they saw a realm of limitless possibilities. The naaru vowed to use their mastery over holy magic to spread hope and nurture life wherever they could find it.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 31-32 on iBooks Even more extraordinary than the naaru were the colossal titans. Their spirits-known as world-souls-formed deep within the fiery core of a small number of worlds. For ages, these nascent titans slumbered, their energies suffusing the celestial bodies they inhabited. When the titans finally awoke, they did so as living worlds. Cosmic winds howled across their gigantic forms, bodies shrouded in a cloak of stardust, skin crisscrossed with silvery mountain peaks and oceans shimmering with latent magic. With eyes that shone like brilliant stars, they observed the fledgling cosmos and became enraptured by its mysteries. Whereas the naaru set out to safeguard life, the titans embarked on a different journey. They wandered the distant corners of the Great Dark, searching for others of their kind. This grand, far-reaching voyage would one day alter the course of creation and shape the destiny of all living things.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg.32 on iBooks Denizens of the Cosmos Demons Demons are evil immortals who feed upon magic and life. In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy,The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons the dark and corrupting essence wielded by the demonic Burning Legion itself.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Races > Blood Elf Undead The souls of the undead (Forsaken, PC death knights, ghouls, etc.) are imperfectly attached to their bodies; the dark magic that sustains them is a buffer that prevents their souls from properly joining with their bodies. This is why undead feel only faint sensations of pain or discomfort from most physical stimuli, and why the Light is so painful to their existence. The primary exception to this rule are liches, as liches bind their souls to a phylactery and then use the phylactery to generate a physical form; this process is why lich bodies look nothing like their mortal bodies, and also why you have to destroy a lich’s phylactery to truly kill them.Lore posts from Blizzard sources Immortality Life Essence Blood The blood is a life energy.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects pg. 280 on iBooks Soul The '''soul' is what Spirit, an elemental force, is synonymous for.Dave Kosak on Twitter Professions of the Cosmos Death Knights Blood Death Knights are dark guardians who manipulate and corrupt life energy to sustain themselves in the face of an enemy onslaught.Death Knight Talent Calculator: Blood - A dark guardian who manipulates and corrupts life energy to sustain himself in the face of an enemy onslaught. Druids Druids work with the natural life forces of the world,The Sundering pg. 360 - Druids worked with the natural life forces of the world and who better represented that than Alexstrasza? Even the newest druid understands that life cannot simply be created from nothing.WoW TCG Card: Wild Seeds - Even the newest druid understands that life cannot simply be created from nothing. Only life could give life: druid healing involves life force being drained and transferred. Monks Bare-knuckle brawlers whose no-weapon styles were born in ancient Pandaria, monks are as diverse as the energy that surrounds them. All monks harness their potent chi to enhance their abilities or deliver devastating attacks to their foes. Whatever their combat role, monks rely mainly on their hands and feet to do the talking, and on strong connection with their inner chi to power their abilities.Official Game Guide - Monk: All monks harness their potent chi to enhance their abilities or deliver devastating attacks to their foes. Whatever their combat role, monks rely mainly on their hands and feet to do the talking, and on strong connection with their inner chi to power their abilities. Chi is the Pandaren term for Spirit,Dave Kosak on Twitter - "Chi" is the Pandaren word for "Spirit," same energy that helps shaman heal, etc. the life force that shamans manipulate.Dave Kosak on Twitter - "Chi" is just the Pandaren term for the life force that Shaman manipulate. Same stuff. :) Necromancers Necromancers are practitioners of unspeakable magic, macabre manipulators of life and death. Shamans Shaman are spiritual guides and practitioners, not of the divine, but of the very elements. Unlike some other mystics, shaman commune with forces that are not strictly benevolent. The elements are chaotic, and left to their own devices, they rage against one another in unending primal fury. It is the call of the shaman to bring balance to this chaos. Acting as moderators among earth, fire, water, and air, shaman summon totems that focus the elements to support the shaman’s allies or punish those who threaten them.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Shaman Warlocks In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim and they have found a path to it in the dark arts, the arts of necromancy. By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock Necromancy vs. Animancy Sacrificial magic Sacrificial magic is a magic that was considered the greatest violation of lifeQuest: Seeking the Soulstones - Blade's Edge Memory and the energies of life, known commonly as nature magic, promote growth and renewal in all things. Energies can be so chaotic though that they manifest as pure fel magic given form to lash out at all lifeQuest:Collecting Corruption and death, in the form of necromantic magic, acts as a counterbalance to life. It is an unavoidable force that breeds despair towards state of entropic decay and eventual oblivion.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 16-17 on iBooks Entropy represents the unavailability of a system's energy for conversion into work, often interpreted as the degree of disorder or randomness in the system. Order, in reality, is most commonly perceived as arcane magic. This type of energy is innately volatile, and wielding it requires intense precision and concentration. Conversely, disorder is manifested as highly destructive fel magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 17 on iBooks But an insignificant sacrifice--a living fish or two , a few strands of seaweed--is required to fuel fel magic.The Comic Volume 4 - Whispers References Category:Lore Category:Magic Category:Class